vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144249-ghostly-skeleton-pig-store-only
Content ---- ---- ---- If you're trying to say the mount is account wide, this one isn't. If you mean cash shop mounts are BoP, this one isn't. | |} ---- I actually happened to look at the new mount in the cash shop and it said the purchase applies to only one character. | |} ---- Oh yeah, just read it. It says only usable on one single character. | |} ---- ---- How do you know that the mount is not BoP? So I would actually be able to sell it on the market if it wouldn't be? Did I miss something? O_o | |} ---- There are people selling it as we speak in trade chat. More than 1 even. | |} ---- Arent you able to buy the mount and send it to friends while its still in the account inventory? I guess thats what they do then, sounds pretty fishy though. People did the same in WoW, though they got their money charged-back and you lost your mount in the end. | |} ---- Oh that is AWFUL! I was just assuming it was the same as the other cash mounts. What the HELL are they thinking? Carbine. Please. Stop. You've made some bad choices, but this ... this is money-grubbing horsecrap. | |} ---- Actually every other store mount has the same description mentioning that you can only use it on one character. | |} ---- Then I have been mislead or it's been changed. I hadn't gone to buy anything, so I was just repeating what others had said. I am sorry about that misinformation. So yeah. That's a phenomenal load of crap and they have just assured that I will not be giving their shop a single penny. They can have my Omnibits but I won't be extorted. Holy crap, the ONE THING that World of Warcraft got right the first time, and Carbino can't even get that right. | |} ---- ---- You can still buy it. Seems like a bug. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is what they are hoping will happen, sadly. They are going to think this is okay, because people will break down and spend money knowing FULL WELL they are being ripped off. | |} ---- ---- Well, I really doubt that this will stay a single-character mount. They might just add it later on. Hopefully. :/ | |} ---- ---- Don't get your hopes up. Crabine is famous for waiting until it's "too late" to make a difference ... or they misinterpret the data to the wrong conclusions. Like making Challenges into Contracts Lite. No one wanted that but someone saw the "success" of Contracts and decided to copy that since people OBVIOUSLY loved Contracts. Only, people don't generally love Contracts, they were just successful because casuals had nothing else to do when they came along, so we jumped at the chance to have content-filler. | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't buy it. Seriously. We need to boycott the living crap out of this thing. Otherwise they're not going to listen. They'll be too busy standing around like this: | |} ---- ---- ---- They ain't dreaming. People are buy them left and right ... and probably not even realizing they're being robbed until it's too late. | |} ---- I'm sorry, but aren't you totally overdramatising right here? I know, 20€ for a single mount is a pretty high price, but I know games they literally sell cosmetic stuff for 100€ and you aren't forced at all to buy it. If they buy it, fine. I bought it, and I am glad I did. The mount looks awesome, even though its only for one character. If they change it to account-bound, well, I will be happier. If they keep it, well, I would say still an awesome mount to have. As I mentioned, sucks to be 20€ for a single mount, though its pure cosmetic and you aren't forced to buy it. Also calling this "robbery" is a joke. As I mentioned, not happy about the price, feel free to pass. Edited October 19, 2015 by Argonized | |} ---- ---- That's how I see it. They'll probably implement it eventually after getting some $$$ but oh well...if you have enough $$$ to be buying the same mount for each character I'd say it might not bother you much when the change happens. Still gonna keep bugging Carbino about this though. | |} ---- Take a good look at it. Let it burn into your skull. | |} ---- ---- Though, there is no norm for this. If they wan't to, they can price it 50€ - its their decision. If they make money, good for them. If they *cupcake* it up, well, its their fault and they have to change something. | |} ---- Sadly, outrage is the only thing that Carbine responds to quickly. And no, I'm not being over-dramatic. My last tax return was (to put it mildly) in the low six-figures range. Money is not my concern. I am a 45-yesr old professional executive graphic artist. I make *plenty* of money and *have* plenty of money. This isn't a money issue. It's a principles issue. It's not right. There are TONS of way to buck the industry standards. This is ... like ... totally not the one to break tradition with. | |} ---- umm...they all clearly say "Can only be applied to one character". It's right in the tool tip of the mount. | |} ---- umm...we settled that like eight hours ago, Sabi, but thanks for pointing it out again. I even already apologized for speaking mistakenly. Nothing like being reminded of your mistakes several times just to make sure you REALLY get the message. :mellow: | |} ---- It's the HARDCORE way Tex | |} ---- ---- ----